1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a punching machining device for a punched plate for use in punching picture patterns or characters in a metallic plate or a plastic plate or the like to make a punched plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A punched plate made by punching and machining several holes in a metallic plate or a plastic plate or the like is used as construction material or a casing material for electrical equipment or the like.
As a device for making this plastic plate, it is well known in the art to provide such a system as described in Jap. Pat. Publn. No. Sho 56-1968, for example.
The punching machining device described in this publication is operated such that a rotary pressing roll having several pressing heads projected at its peripheral surface in correspondence with a pattern to be punched is rotatably mounted at a lower part of the press ram, the rotating pressing roll is pushed down by a press ram, a punching operation is carried out by a punch pressed by a pre-selected pressing head and then a punched plate is made. The rotary pressing roll is made of a plurality of disks overlapped to each other and having a pressing head projected therefrom.
However, the aforesaid prior art punching machining device has a problem of requiring a troublesome handling and time for making a new punched plate since disks constituting the rotary pressing roll must be assembled again or a new rotary pressing roll must be made again every time a pattern of punched hole to be punched in a workpiece plate is changed, and at the same time it has been difficult to make a punching of picture pattern having a certain complex figure.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a punching machining device for a punched plate capable of resolving these problems above and freely and easily punching and machining some desired punching patterns in a workpiece plate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device in which an already made picture pattern can be utilized in a punching pattern as it is under a combination with an electronic control device.
It is a still another object of the present invention to provide a device in which memory of various punched hole patterns as well as their reading-out may easily be carried out under a combination with an electronic control device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device in which an editing of a punched pattern may easily be carried out under a combination with an electronic control device.
It is a yet still further object of the present invention to provide a method in which a variation of a punched hole pattern may be performed rapidly and easily under a combination with an electronic control device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in reference to the following description concerning the preferred embodiment of the present invention.